Free at last from the truth of the past
by jesslarhea
Summary: Sequel to "The truth shall set you free" JASPER/ BELLA! ENJOY new adventures lay ahead for the Whitlock coven!


" _ **Free at last from the truth of the past"**_

 _ **Sequel to "The truth shall set you free"**_

 _ **I decided that instead of continuing that story, I would just start a sequel!**_

 _ **~Deal with it~**_

 _ **I don't own "Twilight" but as you all know, I own any and all mistakes that I make or have over looked!**_

 _ **This story is rated mature for obvious reasons, just like any other story that I write!**_

 _ **~(Enjoy and read at you own risk because all my stories are explicit and very detailed)~**_

 _ **~This chapter in particular is slam full of lemony goodness~**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **~Jasper~**_

It's been ten years since I've met Bella and became a member of the undead and I have never felt more alive; go figure! To say that my life with my beautiful mate is perfect would be an understatement of massive proportions! She is the most beautiful woman that has ever existed! I love her more than anything and will do or give her everything her beautiful unbeating heart desires!

Five years ago the Whitlock coven moved and settled back in Wharton after we purchased my families land. Peter, Garrett, and I completely restored my families plantation and home as a wedding gift to my gorgeous mate and now wife. We also bought and restored the the Whitney farm and land for Peter and his wife Charlotte.

So now my wonderful family owns three thousands square acres of the best farm land in Texas.

I was really happy to learn that Bella and I shared a love for horses so now own and breed about twenty race horses. The last horse we bought was a really miniature Shetland pony that weighs 110lbs soaking ass wet but the best thing about him is that his name is Eugene Whitlock. Yeah, Peter didn't find the funny in that, but everyone else did though.

Bella and I were in Huston looking at and mustang colt when she just feel in love with Eugene. She even lets the damn horse come inside when it is either too hot or too cold. That little fucker is even house trained and my wife has spoiled him rotten! It's a mother and child relationship between the two of them and very fucking weird!

Garret happily joined our little family after we all found out that my Bella is his descendant. Bella is Garret's great many times over grand niece. The two of them act as if they're brother and sister, and their favorite past time is fucking with Peter.

Those two make a great team!

Once Garret tried to pull one over on me and almost lost an arm when Bella realized what he was up to. My wife is extremely over protective of me just as I am with her! She has even drained a woman that wouldn't leave me alone when we all went out drinking a few months ago.

It's was just after Peter and Charlotte got married! We all went out to cerebrate their return from their honeymoon and a very trashy and pushy woman completely threw herself at me and when I told her that I was married and wrapped my arms around Bella, the woman told my wife to take a hike and that I was hers now! The bitch wasn't taking no for an answer, so Bella not so politely told the skank that if she wanted to live she had better leave. The woman just rolled her eyes and tried to push my wife away from me and when that didn't work she told Bella that her soon to be ex-husband wanted a divorce and then made a grab for my face and tried to kiss me. I not so gently pushed the bitch away and pulled Bella into my arms. The skanky bitch didn't like that and punched Bella only to break her hand in the process. Peter, Charlotte and Garrett were having the time of their lives and laughing their asses off at the entire situation. Bella and I didn't find the funny in that situation at all!

That night Bella and I followed the woman home so Bella could have dinner. My beautiful wife deemed the crazy bitch a danger to all the married men in Texas and that she was worse than a criminal, that she was fare game and her snack for the night!

I'll tell you what; it's never a dull moment around my beautiful wife!

We haven't heard anything from or about the Cullen's since we found out that Alice and Edward left them to officially join the Volturi guard. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rose have stayed together and moved to Maine to start fresh without the assholes and I'll bet that their lives are better now that those two aren't around.

I know my life is a thousand time better from all the stories that Bella, Peter and Garret has told me!

Peter and Garret informed us that the mind raper and his psycho fortune teller twin have been trying to come up with a plan to get me and Bella back under their greedy little thumbs.

Fat fucking chance assholes! I'd sooner die before I live a life like that. I'm so damn glad that my family saved my narrow ass from that horrid fate.

Bella has learned to control and strengthen her gift to the point that she can shield and protect the five of us at all times, and at any distance. She even keeps Garrett under her shield, even though he has his own shield and doesn't need her to protect him. She told us that she wanted him protected as much as possible because if the Volturi gets a hold of him they could use him to change and take away our happiness!

Garret just scoffed at her but let her do as she wanted to keep her mind at ease. The woman is stubborn at best and we all would do anything for her!

Bella and I are currently relaxing in our hot tub out on our back deck and enjoying the star filled night with a bottle of jack. This is how she and I usually spend our nights and I wouldn't change that for anything.

I love my wife more than anything! I also love how she feels with her naked and extremely beautiful body all wrapped around and pressed against me. The way her body moves against mine when I touch her; the way her sensual and arousing touch sets my entire soul on fire. Bella is everything to me and I would destroy this entire planet if anyone hurt her...

"What has you thinking so hard baby?" Bella asks me as she climbs onto my lap and straddles me, breaking the silence of the peaceful night.

I smile and lean into her to kiss her lips softly. "Just thinking about how wonderful my life is with you baby, and that if anyone ever tries to take you from me..." Bella smiles and presses her soft lips to mine cutting me off mid rant while sliding one of her hands down my naked chest to my extremely hard cock while the other tugs on my hair pulling my head back.

My sexy little mate bites my bottom lip and we both moan loudly when she engulfs my cock with her tight and extremely wet pussy. Jesus, I'll never get enough of this sexy creature that has save my life and captured my heart so completely.

"Fuck baby I love you so damn much!" I growl low in my chest and grab her hips as I plunge in and out of her faster and harder as we devour each other. My dick pound in and out of her the way only a vampire could. "Holy fuck Isabella!" I roar loudly as I spill my cool seed into her.

Once my still harder than titanium dick stops pulsing and twitching inside of her tight wet core I stand and set her ass on the edge of the tub before grabbing her hips roughly before spreading her long lean legs wide open for me and begin to fuck her like the animal that I am. My hips begin to blur as I move in and out of her, swiveling and grinding as hard as I can like I know she wants and loves it!

"Jasper!" Bella screams loudly and throws her head back while arching her back and her gorgeous tits within the reach of my mouth. I lean down and begin to bite and suck those beautiful mounds into my mouth with vigor. The water in the tub splashes out of the hot tub from the force of my thrusts, soaking everything on the deck. "Please baby don't stop; oh fuck yes!" I feel her already tight as fuck pussy grip my dick like a vice as I continue to pound into her with wild and raw abandon.

"Oh goddamn baby you feel so fucking good! I love you so much Bella!" I roar as we both fall completely apart in our love and lust induced euphoria once again. But I am far from finished! Gotta love vampire stamina...

"Oh fuck me, I love you too baby!" Bella sets up and pulls my body against hers before kissing me with so much passion that I feel I just might explode completely.

After a few minutes of my wife kissing me like crazy I feel myself become even harder than I already was, causing Bella to moan loudly before she pushes me away from her with a wicked grin with those gorgeous lips of hers. Once she's standing she turns around and bends over, wiggling her sexy ass in the air.

Fuck I love that tight little ass of her's!

I grin at the prospects of what my wife wants just as she looks at me over her shoulder and bites her plump bottom lip causing me to growl as I quickly kneel down and lick up the back her thigh. When my mouth reaches her ass I bite down as place my hand on the spine and push her further down so that her pussy is on full display for me. I growl low in my chest as I lick her still wet pussy aggressively from behind, causing her to purr and moan loudly as I make her cum hard within seconds with my tongue.

I grin to myself as I grip her beautiful ass then spank her hard, pulling a loud moan from her lips. "Jasper baby." Bella growls at me as I smack her ass once more and harder than before. I quickly stand up and grind myself between her ass cheeks. "Fuck baby, you know what I want so please Jasper give it to me now!" I smile to myself because I know exactly what my freak of a wife wants me to do!

I fucking love it when she is feeling horny and wild enough for me to take her in that manner.

"That I do darlin, but what I want to know is how hard do you want it?" I purr seductively as I position myself to her ass.

"Fuck me like the wild and untamed animal that you are Jasper, and baby, I want you to screw me so hard that I forget my own name!" Oh fuck me I love this beautiful little vixen so goddamn much!

"Your wish..." I grip her hip roughly and pull her ass to me at the same time that I push into her ass hard. "...Is both our pleasure baby!" I moan and growl really fucking loud then roar even louder as I continue to fuck my wife in her delectable little ass with haste. I'm fucking her so damn hard that the hot tub begins to crack beneath her beautiful body. "Jesus Christ Isabella, you feel so damn good baby! Oh fucking hell woman!" I'm moaning continuously as I reach around her and grip her by her throat and pull her up to me so that her back is pressed tightly against my chest.

Shit I'm so damn close to exploding once again! "Oh fuck yes Jasper!" Bella screams loudly when I begin to rub her clit so fast that my fingers couldn't possibly be visible, even to a vampire.

Bella lifts her knees to rest on the side of the tub while I continue to lead the both of us to what just might be the most explosive orgasm ever.

I hear a loud creak right before I feel the side of the hot tub completely break in half but I don't dare stop as the tub drains all over the deck. My crazy wife would most definitely beat my ass if I did!

"Sonofabitch!" I throw my head back and roar loudly as Bella and I both cum so hard that we fall out of the broken tub with Bella on her belly and her elbows digging deeply into the wood of the deck and me on my knees with her hips pulled up to me while I continue to pound into her until my legs are utterly fucking jello; but that doesn't stop me at all. I just roll us over so that I'm on my back and Bella's back is against my heaving chest. I slide both my hands down her beautiful body and grab both her thighs and spread her legs wide open as I brace my feet on the side of the broken hot tube and continue to fuck her hard while we ride out our bliss.

The pressure of my feet against the hot tub causes it to shatter more than it already was but I don't fucking care one damn bit. "Fuck me!" I yell really fucking loud as I feel us both cum once more. "I love you so damn much my wicked little angel!" I growl just before I sink my teeth into the soft flesh of her neck, pumping her full of my sweet venom. "So damn much baby!" I sigh softly and fully relax once I've stop moving and my teeth are removed from her delectable neck.

"And I love you Jasper..." Bella sighs in the silence of the early morning. "...More than anything baby!"

We both let out a fully sated and completely content sigh then groan when I pull out of her slowly.

"Damn baby that was so fucking amazing! So much so that I have lost all feeling in my legs." Bella giggles and quickly flips her naked body over and tangles our legs together while resting her chin on my chest and rubbing her hands up my neck and down over my collarbone. "God baby I love so much it hurts!" She lean up and presses her loving lips to mine then looks behind her at the destroyed hot tub. The damn thing has my foot print in the side of it. "We need to start buying them in bulk since we keep breaking every one that we get!"

"I love you more darlin!" I kiss her lips as I chuckle. "And that would probably be a good idea!"

My beautiful wife giggles and smile lovingly at me. "but we need to find a different store to buy them at because this will be the fifth time that we replace it and I'm sure the sales lady is driving herself insane trying to figure out why we've bought five hot tubs in less than a year!" I nod and lay my head back as I close my eyes but open them immediately when I feel Bella bite my nipple before jumping up.

I set up on my elbows and give her a look that says get that sweet ass back here and cuddle with me damn it! "And just where do you think you are going baby?" I ask instead as I jump up slowly and move quickly to stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her slim waist tightly and nibbling her soft neck.

Holy shit I want her again!

"Peter and Charlotte will be here in about twenty minutes Jasper!" She reminds me with a beautiful smile then turns her naked body around to face me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Remember we are all taking a road trip up to Abilene so we can hunt tonight and tomorrow night!" Bella giggles and kisses my pouting lips. "Come on baby, we need to go get dressed and packed before they get here and see our naked asses, again!"

I chuckle at the memory of me and Bella exposing ourselves to our family on accident last week. "Damn baby!" I continue to chuckle as I throwing Bella over my shoulder. "You made me forget all about the road trip quick!" I continue to laugh as I run up the stairs to our bedroom.

"You're a vampire Jasper! How in the hell could you have forgotten?" Bella laughs as I toss her on the bed then crawl on top of her before molding my mouth to hers. "Mmmm" Bella moans loudly as I suck her tongue into my mouth. Fuck I'm hard as a rock again!

"You are very distracting Mrs. Whitlock!" I growl as I thrust my hard cock into my sexy wife once again but before I can start pounding into her I hear the most annoying voice in the world."Stop that shit Major!" Ugh, I love my brother, I really do but right now I want to kill him in the most painful way.

I look down at my giggling wife sadly and groan before pulling out and pressing my face between her breast as I squeeze them in my frustration. "Fucker has the worst timing and why in the hell does he insist on calling me that? I fucking avoided that life!" I groan loudly as I stand up with my wife still in my arms.

"Old habits die hard asshole!" Peter laughs causing Bella to giggle again like she's high.

"That and you are old as dirt and set in you ways!" Bella yells back as I walk into our closet causing me to laugh my ass off as I put her down and smack her ass playfully before we both proceed to get dressed and pack a few outfits for our three day trip.

By the time Bella and I make it down stairs Garret has made it here and ready to leave. The dip shit has been acting rather impatient since he and Peter planned this trip.

"So" Charlotte grins at Bella causing her to groan loudly. "I saw the hot tub! Was that a foot print?" At this everyone starts laughing as Bella groans and glares at our sister. "oh, Peter and I had fun crushing it completely so you're stable hand doesn't see it while he's here this weekend. Your welcome!"

"Thanks Char oh and Shut up!" My embarrassed little mate growls and buries her face in my chest as everyone laughs at the fact that she and I can't quit breaking our many, many hot tubs. "I can't help it my husband is sex incarnate and can't keep his huge dick away from me anytime that I'm naked, and we're not allowed to wear swimsuits, its a rule! That is why you guys are not allow to go anywhere near our hot tub!" My beautiful wife growls at the assholes with her face still pressed against my chest as I rub her back soothingly. "Now if you fuckers are finished..."Bella turns around and glares at our family. "...We need to hit the road if we want to make it to Abilene by tonight!"

"Darlin, did you call Randy and let him know what time we are leaving and how long we'll be gone, and that he needs to take care of Eugene as well?" I look at my wife as I grab her bags.

"Damn that pint sized glue factory!" Peter grumbles before getting slapped across the back of his head by Bella and Charlotte at the same time.

"Don't you dare talk about Eugene like that! Eugene!" Bella points her finger in Peter's face causing everyone to laugh. She then turns to me with a gorgeous smile. "Yes honey, I've taken care of everything!"

After about ten minutes of bickering over who sits where in Charlotte's Tahoe, we're finally on the road. Bella and I claimed the third row seat much to everyone's annoyance because anytime we all go on long trips together and Bella and sit in the very back I always end up projecting. Hey I can't help that my dick somehow always finds it's way in my wife's mouth...or hand...Or both! Especially on long road trips.

About ten minutes into the trip I feel the buttons of my jeans being snapped open and my instantly hard cock is pull from the confines of my jeans. I grin down at my hungry wife before I place my hand on the back of her head, threading my finger through her silky hair as she lowers her head down and sucks cock down her throat hard; pulling a low rumbling growl from my chest.

I close my eyes and bite my bottom lip to suppress the loud moans that want to escape my mouth as I rest my head against the back of the seat with a big ass smile on my face. I faintly hear Garret mumble something but I'm too far gone to give a shit as to what the hell he's saying at the moment because right now Bella is literally swallowing dick...

Holy shit, my mate is absolutely fucking perfect!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **So...I really hope you guys like what I'm doing with this one.**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW~**_


End file.
